disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Disney Princesa
Disney Princesas thumb|400px|A linha oficial da Disney Princesas (da esquerda para a direita): Aurora, Tiana, Mulan, Branca de Neve, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Ariel, Pocahontas, Cinderela, Bela e Mérida.é uma franquia que pertence a Walt Disney Company, composta por 11 personagens femininas de 11 diferentes filmes da Walt Disney Pictures/Pixar, que são reais por nascimento, ou pelo casamento, ou então são consideradas princesas devido aos seus atos heroícos diante da realeza, ou então de um nível muito elevado em seu país / cidade. As personagens da franquia tem variado muito desde sua criação. Atualmente é composta por: Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida. Disney Princess Official Page A franquia é destaque em diversas séries de jogos de vídeo game. Além disso, a franquia inclui bonecos, castelos em miniatura, e outros brinquedos. As princesas também estão em diversos eventos na Disneylândia; História : Veja também: Spin-offs da Disney Princesas. 1996 — 99 Antecedentes thumb|left|350px|Diversas personagens apareceram na franquia (da esquerda para a direita): Wendy, Alice, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Branca de Neve, Mulan, Esmeralda, Giselle, Kida, Aurora, Cinderela, Pocahontas, Tinker Bell, Tiana, Mégara, Bela, Mérida, Ariel, Eilonwy e Jane Porter.Antes da criação da franquia, em 1996, a Disney colocou no mercado diversos produtos com as personagens consideradas princesas de seus filmes. Entre os produtos, foram lançados livros, VHS's, discos, entre outros. Disney's Princess Collection: The Music of Hopes, Dreams and Happy Endings Disney's Princess Collection, Volume 1: Easy Piano True Hearts - Disney Princess Collection - Jasmine's Enchanted Tales [VHS (1996)] Consequentemente, mais e mais produtos foram sendo lançados durante os anos, inclusive uma linha de bonecas para a revista Avon, em 1997. Disney Pocket Friends 6" Princess Cinderella doll Mattel / Avon Exclusive 1997 Em 1999, a Disney criou a revista Disney Princesas, e apresentou diversas personagens femininas como parte da revista. Various - Disney Princess Scans! Em 9 de novembro, a revista retirou algumas personagens, e anunciou Jane Porter como um novo membro da "franquia", especulando que a franquia realmente pode ter surgido antes de 2000, como foi anunciado pela Disney. Disney Princess Magazine - 9 November 1999 2000 — 01 Criação No início de 2000, quando Andy Mooney foi contratado pela equipe da Disney Consumer Products para ajudar a combater queda de vendas, a linha 'Disney Princesas' nasceu. Logo depois de entrar para a Disney, Mooney assistiu a um "Disney On Ice". Enquanto esperava para entrar, ele se viu cercado de meninas vestidas como princesas. "Não eram produtos oficiais da Disney, eram produtos vendidos em lojas de fantasia" disse ele. Logo depois de perceber o quanto a idéia poderia dar certo, a franquia Disney Princesas se formou. What’s Wrong With Cinderella? A formação original da franquia foi composta por: Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Tinker Bell, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Esmeralda, Jane Porter e Mulan. Jane Porter foi excluída da franquia, ainda em 2000, por que os executivos não conseguiam colocar ela junto com as demais princesas em produtos, pois sua roupa era muito diferente para uma "princesa". 2002 — presente Desenvolvimento Ultimate Guide to Disney Princess thumb|250px|Andy Mooney, criador da franquia Disney Princesas.As Disney Princesas tem crescido mais do que Walt Disney jamais sonharia quando seu estúdio apostou alto ao fazer seu primeiro filme de princesa: Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Cerca de 60 anos mais tarde - depois de exatamente seis anos desenvolvendo novos filmes, vídeos, CDs, brinquedos, artigos comésticos e outras mercadorias das Disney Princesas - a Disney Princesas cresceu e tornou-se a marca mais popular da Disney, alcançando o Ursinho Pooh e o mascote ícone da empresa, Mickey Mouse. Há seis anos, as princesas renderam 100 milhões de dólares em vendas. Atualmente, os produtos da Disney Princesas são vendidos em 90 países, tendo recebido 3,4 bilhões de dólares desde seu lançamento. A maioria das princesas foi primeiramente apresentada há séculos por meio do folclore e de contos de fadas aprimorados, mas as princesas foram reinventadas por Walt Disney para estrelarem seus próprios filmes clássicos animados, ou seja: "Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões" (1937), "Cinderela" (1950), "A Bela Adormecida" (1959), "A Pequena Sereia" (1989), "A Bela e a Fera" (1991), "Aladdin" (1992), "Pocahontas" (1995), "Mulan" (1998), "A Princesa e o Sapo" (2009), "Enrolados" (2010) e "Valente" (2012). Princesas especiais têm sido parte do cenário da Disney desde que Branca de Neve enfeitou a tela em 1937; no entanto, somente recentemente Disney trouxe essas queridas personagens juntas em uma coleção de entretenimento e produtos para meninas baseados na fantasia. Depois dos lançamentos iniciais de filmes recentes, as personagens princesas desapareceram da cultura popular, vivendo de relançamentos ocasionais de filmes e DVDs. As princesas não ascenderam para tornarem-se rainhas todo-poderosas até 1999, quando foram reunidas sob um guarda-chuva de marketing real chamado Disney Princesas. Andy Mooney deixou a empresa de produtos de esportes Nike para tornar-se o presidente da Disney Consumer Products. Observou a pesquisa da Disney e percebeu que nas bricadeiras de faz-de-conta as meninas não queriam ser qualquer princesa - queriam ser uma princesa da Disney, principalmente Cinderela, Branca de Neve e a Ariel dos desenhos animados. "Começando com a Branca de Neve, a rica narração de histórias de cada conto de fadas da Disney capturou os corações e as mentes das meninas", disse Mooney. "A marca Disney Princesas permite que uma menina torne-se parte do mundo de sua princesa favorita". Assim, Mooney agrupou as principais donzelas da Disney - Ariel, Bela, Cinderela, Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas, Aurora e Branca de Neve - sob a bandeira da Disney Princesas e começou a desenvolver filmes, música, livros e produtos criativos. Elas possuem até mesmo uma canção própria "Disney Princesa" para estimular o espírito de equipe das princesas. A inteligência de mercado tem sido a chave do sucesso da Disney Princesas. Lista de princesas Branca de Neve : Ver artigo principal: Branca de Neve Branca de Neve é baseada na personagem título do conto de fadas "Schneewittchen", criado pelos Irmãos Grimm. A história da Branca de Neve fala sobre uma bela princesa alemã, que tem uma madrasta ciumenta. Em 1937, Walt Disney transformou esse clássico conto de fadas em seu primeiro longa-metragem animado. O Príncipe é seu verdadeiro amor, que quebra seu 'sono da morte' (causado pela Rainha) com um beijo de amor verdadeiro. Ela faz amizade com os sete anões durante a sua estadia em sua casa de campo. Ela é a princesa mais jovem da Disney, tendo 14 anos de idade. Vozes originais: Adriana Caselotti (filme original), Mary Kay Bergman (em mercadorias dos anos 80 e 90), Carolyn Gardner (Kingdom Hearts, O Point do Mickey e outros), e Katherine Von Till (2011–presente). Vozes brasileiras: Dalva de Oliveira (diálogos na dublagem de 1938, canções em mercadorias), Maria Clara Tati Jacome (canções na dublagem de 1938), Maria Alice Barreto (diálogos na dublagem de 1965), Cybele Freire (canções da dublagem de 1965), Priscilla Concépcion (O Point do Mickey), Flávia Fontenelle (em Histórias de Princesas) e Ana Lúcia Menezes (em mercadorias atuais). Cinderela : Ver artigo principal: Cinderela (personagem) '' A versão mais conhecida do conto de Cinderela é "''Cendrillon" de Charles Perrault, criada em 1697. Em 1950, foi transformado em um longa-metragem animado por Walt Disney. Cinderela, provavelmente, é a mais velha de todas as princesas. Ela tem 19 anos de idade. Sua madrasta a transformou em único servo da família após o falecimento de seu pai. Com a ajuda mágica de sua fada madrinha, ela faz com que ela vá para o baile e encontre o príncipe do seu reino, e eventualmente se casa com ele, liberando-a de sua vida de servidão. Ela é muitas vezes considerada como a "Líder das Princesas da Disney", mesmo que ela não era a primeira. Vozes originais: Ilene Woods (filme original), Jennifer Hale (diálogos em continuações, O Point do Mickey, Kingdom Hearts, outras), Kath Soucie (parques da Disney), Tami Tappan Damiano (em continuações, cantando), e Kazumi Evans (em Princesinha Sofia: Era uma Vez...). Vozes brasileiras: Simone de Morais (filme original), Fernanda Fernandes (continuações), Flavia Saddy (em mercadorias), Márcia Regina (em Princesinha Sofia), Bianca Tadini (na música "Irmãs Sempre", em Princesinha Sofia) Aurora : Ver artigo principal: Aurora Mais conhecida como a heroína do filme de 1959, A Bela Adormecida, vagamente baseado no conto La Belle au Bois Dormant de Charles Perrault. Apesar de seu vestido mudar comumente de rosa para azul no filme (devido as brigas entre Flora e Primavera), ele é mais visto na cor rosa. Ela foi amaldiçoada no nascimento por uma fada má chamada Malévola, que previu sua morte em seu décimo sexto aniversário. Uma das três fadas boas, Primavera, suavizou a maldição, alterando a sua morte a um sono profundo que só vai ser despertado pelo beijo do amor verdadeiro. Ao apaixonar-se pelo Príncipe Phillip, o príncipe de um reino vizinho, ela está livre da maldição até o final do filme depois de Malévola ser derrotada. Vozes originais: Mary Costa (filme original), Jennifer Hale (várias aparições, entre 2000–2005 e 2007–2012), Erin Torpey (várias aparições entre 2005–2007), e Cassidy Ladden (2012–presente). Vozes brasileiras: Maria Alice Barreto (diálogos no filme original), Norma Maria (canções no filme original), Flavia Saddy (diálogos em Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams), e Kiara Sasso (canções em Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams). Ariel : Ver artigo principal: Ariel A heroína do filme de 1989, vagamente baseado no conto de fadas dinamarquês "Den Lille Havfrue" de Hans Christian Andersen, e filha do Rei Tritão, senhor do mar, de 16 anos, a sereia Ariel se apaixona por um príncipe humano chamado Eric. Ela sempre sonhou com a vida na terra e ela fecha um negócio com Úrsula para ficar com Eric, passando sua voz para a bruxa do mar, Úrsula (que era suposto ser sua tia na versão sem cortes do filme), a fim de tornar-se um ser humano e ficar com ele para sempre. No entanto, Úrsula não era quem parecia. Ariel foi apresentada em três filmes da Disney: A Pequena Sereia, A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar e A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel. Ela é a primeira e única princesa para ter um filho, uma ser humana chamada Melody. O co-diretor, Ron Clements, mudou o personagem original (de Hans Christian Andersen), vendo-a como "muito trágica", resultando em Ariel. Voz original: Jodi Benson. Vozes brasileiras: Marisa Leal (diálogos em todas as aparições), Gabriela Ferreira (cantando na dublagem de 1989), Kiara Sasso (cantando, 1998–2005), e Kika Tristão (cantando na série de TV). Bela :Ver artigo principal: Bela Uma plebeia francesa, heroína do clássico filme de 1991, vagamente baseado no conto de fadas francês "La Belle et la Bête", desenvolvido por Madame Jeanne-Marie le Prince de Beaumont. Seu nome original, Belle, significa beleza em francês. Ela negocia a liberdade de seu pai com a Fera e torna-se sua prisioneira, mas ela logo aprende a ver o lado bom escondido por trás de sua aparência horrível e se apaixona por ele ao longo do tempo. Ao confessar o seu amor, no final do filme, a Fera é transformada novamente em um ser humano, juntamente com os seus servos encantados e Bela se torna a sua princesa. No entanto, o título de princesa é apenas técnicamente desde que ela nunca se casa com a Fera, mesmo quando ele está em forma humana. Vozes originais: Paige O'Hara (filme original, Kingdom Hearts, continuações, outras), Jodi Benson (O Point do Mickey) e Julie Nathanson (2011–presente). Voz brasileira: Ju Cassou. Jasmine : Ver artigo principal: Princesa Jasmine Jasmine era uma princesa agradável, totalmente independente e de língua afiada, mas apenas coadjuvante no filme "Aladdin" de Walt Disney Pictures, de 1992. A corajosa e independente princesa de Agrabah, que sonha em ver o que está além de seu palácio e se libertar das ideias de casamento arranjado criadas pelo seu pai. Ela se apaixona pelo personagem-título, a quem ela se casa no final do terceiro filme, Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões. Ela é vagamente baseada na Princesa Badroulbadour (árabe بدر البدور, Badru l-Budur, "Lua cheia de luas cheias") que aparece na história de "Aladdin e sua Lâmpada Maravilhosa" de "1001 Noites". Curiosamente, a história original teve lugar na China, e não no Oriente Médio. Vozes originais: Linda Larkin (diálogos em todas as aparições), Lea Salonga (canções no filme original e em Princesinha Sofia), e Liz Callaway (canções nas continuações). Vozes brasileiras: Sílvia Goiabeira (diálogos em todas as aparições), e Kika Tristão (canções em todas as aparições). Pocahontas : Ver artigo principal: Pocahontas (personagem) Ao contrário de qualquer princesa anterior a ela, Pocahontas é uma figura histórica desassociada da realeza européia e considerada uma princesa Disney por ser filha do cacique, chefe da tribo Powhatan. No filme da Disney, o capitão John Smith liderava um navio de soldados ingleses em direção ao Novo Mundo para buscar ouro para o governador inglês Ratcliffe. Enquanto isso, o chefe nativo do "Novo Mundo", Powhatan, prometeu sua filha, Pocahontas, em casamento para o maior guerreiro da tribo, mas a independente noiva não concordava com o trato. Entre Ratcliffe, que acredita que os "selvagens" estão escondendo o ouro que ele tanto deseja, e Powhatan, que acredita que esses brancos recém-chegados destruirão a terra deles, Smith e Pocahontas enfrentam uma situação difícil para prevenir uma guerra geral e salvar o amor que têm um pelo outro. Vozes originais: Irene Bedard (diálogos em todas as aparições), e Judy Kuhn (canções em todas as aparições). Vozes brasileiras: Andréa Murucci (diálogos em todas as aparições), e Kika Tristão (canções em todas as aparições). Mulan : Ver artigo principal: Mulan (personagem) Mulan é um membro oficial do clube Disney Princesas - mas ela é, na verdade, uma heroína multicultural, não uma princesa de verdade. É baseada em um mito chinês antigo que tem quase 2.000 anos. Real ou não, o filme Mulan da Walt Disney Pictures, de 1998, reconta a história de uma jovem donzela chinesa que queria honrar sua família mas parecia destinada a falhar. Colocou sua vida em perigo quando descobriu que seu pai enfraquecido seria integrado ao exército para lutar contra a invasão dos Hunos. Sabendo que não sobreviveria aos rigores da guerra em seu país, Mulan decidiu se disfarçar de homem e ir no lugar de seu pai. Sem que ela soubesse, seus ancestrais estavam preocupados com a situação e, para impedir, ordenaram que um pequeno dragão, Mushu, se juntasse a ela para forçá-la a abandonar seu plano. Ele concordou; porém, quando conheceu Mulan, aprendeu que ela não poderia ser convencida e então decidiu ajudá-la a superar os perigos dali em diante. No processo, Mulan se tornou a protagonista atual mais feminista da Disney. Vozes originais: Ming-Na (diálogos em todas as aparições), e Lea Salonga (canções em todas as aparições). Voz brasileira: Kacau Gomes. Tiana : Ver artigo principal: Tiana Uma jovem brilhante e desembaraçada de 19 anos, que sonha um dia abrir o seu restaurante em Nova Orleães. Inspirada pelo seu falecido pai, ela sabe tudo sobre culinária e como gerir um negócio. Seguiu o seu conselho em sonhar alto e a trabalhar duramente para atingir o seus objetivos, mesmo perante os obstáculos. No entanto, ao longo do tempo, ela foi-se esquecendo do que é realmente importante. Como se lhe estivesse destinado, uma aventura envolvendo um sapo, um vagalume e um crocodilo revelam-lhe que o que ela quer não é necessariamente o que ela precisa. Tiana é a primeira princesa negra da Disney, ela é sonhadora, otimista, alegre, batalhadora e assim como Bela, não veio de uma realeza. Ela sempre batalhou por todos os seus sonhos e junto com o Príncipe Naveen, com quem se apaixonou, ela conseguiu concretizar isso. Inspirada na personagem do conto O Príncipe Sapo dos irmãos Grimm, ela é a décima primeira princesa da Disney. Voz original: Anika Noni Rose. Voz brasileira: Kacau Gomes. Rapunzel :Ver artigo principal: Rapunzel Rapunzel pode ter vivido a vida inteira trancada no alto de uma torre escondida, mas ela não é nenhuma donzela em apuros. Baseada na personagem título do conto de fadas criado pelos irmãos Grimm, a garota com cabelos dourados mágicos de 21m de comprimento é uma adolescente cheia de energia e curiosidade, que preenche seus dias com sua arte, seus livros e sua imaginação. Rapunzel tem uma enorme curiosidade com relação ao mundo exterior e alguma coisa parece lhe dizer que o seu verdadeiro destino está além do confinamento da sua torre solitária. Vem chegando o seu aniversário de 18 anos, e ela está cansada daquela vida protegida e pronta para viver aventuras. Quando um ladrão encantador se refugia na sua torre, Rapunzel desafia Gothel e aproveita a oportunidade para explorar o reino. Acompanhada por Flynn Rider muito a contragosto nessa jornada, Rapunzel deixa a sua torre pela primeira vez na vida, e se lança numa aventura hilária de arrepiar os cabelos, que desenredará muitos segredos ao longo do caminho. Voz original: Mandy Moore. Voz brasileira: Sylvia Salustti. Mérida : Ver artigo principal: Princesa Mérida Apaixonada e cheia de energia, Mérida é uma adolescente obstinada de ascendência real que luta para ter o controle sobre seu destino. Ela se sente bem ao ar livre, aperfeiçoando suas impressionantes habilidades atléticas como arqueira e espadachim, e montando seu fiel cavalo, Angus, pelas magníficas paisagens das colinas escocesas. Com um espírito tão vibrante quanto seu indomável cabelo, Mérida tem um bom coração, especialmente quando se trata de seus irmãozinhos trigêmeos. Por ser a filha do rei e da rainha, sua vida é cheia de responsabilidades e expectativas, que só despertam nela o desejo de preservar sua liberdade e independência. Quando Mérida desafia abertamente uma antiga tradição, as consequências de suas ações são desastrosas para o reino. Assim, ela deverá agir de modo a corrigir o resultado de sua conduta imprudente, realizando uma viagem que a obrigará a buscar, dentro de si mesma, o significado de bravura e revelar seu verdadeiro destino. Voz original: Kelly Macdonald. Voz brasileira: Luisa Palomanes. Ex-membros e membros futuros : Veja também: Lista de ex-membros e personagens secundárias da franquia Disney Princesas. thumb|250px|As irmãs Anna e Elsa serão as próximas princesas da franquia.A franquia teve diversas personagens associadas a ela, desde sua criação, como inicialmente, a Disney considerou que algumas personagens femininas realmente mereciam ser consideradas "princesas", por suas "ligações" com a realeza ou pelos seus atos heróicos, que tornou elas tão importantes em seus filmes, a ponto de encantarem diversas gerações. A franquia conta com Tinker Bell, Esmeralda e Jane Porter como ex-membros, que foram coroadas como princesas oficiais, se encaixando na "mitologia de princesa" (um metodo que a Disney usava no passado para adicionar personagens a franquia), mais depois sendo retiradas, por que a Disney acreditou que elas não eram tão populares para serem membros oficiais. Além disso, as personagens Wendy Darling, Alice, a Fada Azul, Mégara, Kida, e Giselle estiveram presentes em alguns produtos da franquia, mais acabaram não se encaixando (ou no caso de Giselle, não conseguiram colocar a personagem, por que teriam que pagar os direitos autorais da atriz Amy Adams) na franquia. Eilonwy, Nancy, Rosalinda Montoya, Shanti e Malina também tem sido citadas como personagens com ligações na franquia, embora nunca tenham aparecido em produtos. Estas personagens ganharam o nome de "Princesas Ajudantes" pelos fãs. Além disso, duas personagens foram consideradas membros oficiais da corte, sendo elas: Minnie Mouse, que é a "presidente" da franquia e Princesa Sofia, que é o "mascote" da linha de produtos. A franquia também vai receber novas princesas na sua linha em 2014, sendo elas, Anna e Elsa de Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante, provavelmente no mês de Abril. A personagem Moana, de animação de mesmo nome, que deve estrear em 2018 nos cinemas, também foi confirmada para estar na linha. Outras personagens que estão sendo "sondadas" para entrar na franquia são, Angelina de Gigantes, animação de 2016 da Disney e a personagem Sarah de um filme chamado Labyrinth, sem data de estreia. Porém, a Disney não confirmou se essas personagens realmente estarão na corte real da Disney Princesas. Aparições em outras mídias ''Kingdom Hearts thumb|250pxNos jogos, cinco das princesas oficiais fazem parte das '''Sete Princesas de Coração' (セブン プリンセス Sebun Purinsesu), um grupo de donzelas com corações de Luz pura, desprovidas das Trevas, e quando a X-blade foi dividida em sete pedaços de luz e treze das trevas. Elas são referidas por este nome porque permitem o acesso à Porta para a Escuridão, quando reunidas, e qualquer um que reunir elas vai ganhar o poder para reger os mundos. Os membros são: *Kairi *Alice *Branca de Neve *Jasmine *Bela *Cinderela *Aurora Notavelmente, duas outras Princesas Disney, Ariel e Mulan, aparecem, mas não são Princesas de Coração, servindo como ajudantes de Sora, lutando ao lado dela. ''Kilala Princess thumb|190pxNa série de mangá, as seis princesas Disney originais fazem aparições em diversos volumes, ajudando Kilala, uma grande fã de suas histórias. Nos volumes, geralmente, Kilala entra no mundo de cada uma das princesas, e ajuda elas em algum fato, conseguindo então pedras preciosas, que podem ajudar a garota a se tornar uma princesa, embora de forma involuntária. As princesas que aparecem no mangá são: *Branca de Neve (no volume 1) *Ariel (no volume 2) *Cinderela (no volume 3) *Bela e Aurora (no volume 4) *Jasmine (no volume 5) A personagem Tinker Bell também fez uma aparição, quando ela ainda estava como membro da franquia, antes de fazer sua entrada na franquia ''Disney Fadas. ''Princesinha Sofia Até o momento, cinco das princesas oficiais da Disney, fizeram aparições na série do Disney Júnior. Suas aparições geralmente são rápidas, e servem para ajudar Sofia (as vezes, também acompanhada de algum amigo) quando ela esta com problemas, que a mesma não sabe resolver. Nos episódios, elas cantam diversas músicas inéditas (com exceção de Aurora). Algumas delas, como Cinderela, Ariel e Aurora, estrelaram episódios especiais. As princesas que apareceram até o momento: *Cinderela (no especial "''Princesinha Sofia: Era Uma Vez...") *Jasmine (no epispódio "Voando para Tangu") *Bela (no episódio "The Amulet and the Anthem") *Ariel (no especial "Sofia the First: The Floating Palace") *Aurora (no especial "Sofia the First: Holiday in Enchancia") Além disso, mais quatro das princesas oficiais também foram confirmadas para aparecer na série animada, elas são Branca de Neve, Mulan, Rapunzel e Tiana. Marketing : Veja também: Linhas de bonecas da Disney Princesas pela Mattel, Disney Princess Enchanted Tales ''e Produtos da Disney Princesas. thumb|249px|Logo tipo oficial da franquia.A Disney conta com o fato de que as meninas nunca esquecem seu primeiro encontro com uma Disney Princesa. Mesmo muito tempo depois de terem crescido, continuam a transmitir seu amor por essas heroínas, apresentando-as para suas irmãs mais novas. Esse é o segredo que está por trás do sucesso mágico da franquia Disney Princesas, a marca favorita das meninas entre três e cinco anos. As mães aceitam a idéia porque, em uma época em que as meninas amadurecem mais rápido, as Disney Princesas faz com que as meninas se mantenham crianças por um pouco mais de tempo. A Disney almeja fortalecer as meninas com as histórias sadias sobre virtudes de integridade, honra, descoberta, amizade e amor. "As meninas são inicialmente atraídas pelas histórias ricas e convincentes e esperam que seus produtos tenham mais do que uma foto de uma jovem qualquer usando uma tiara e um vestido", disse Mary Beech, vice-presidente e gerente geral da Animation Consumer Products Marketing. "Com a reintrodução das histórias da Cinderela e da Pequena Sereia nos últimos anos, todos relembraram porque a franquia Disney Princesas cresce acima dos outros que tentam imitá-la". Para uma menina, o desejo de sentir-se especial é mais poderoso do que uma varinha mágica. Ela sonha com um lugar onde as roupas são feitas de prata e ouro, onde as pessoas se inclinam em sua honra e as princesas se apaixonam à primeira vista. É um mundo criado por Disney - cheio de fantasia e romance - no qual uma menina pode se sentir tão especial quanto uma princesa. O Sucesso da Disney Princesas [[Arquivo:08_walt-disney-studios-store-07.jpg|thumb|250px|Os produtos da ''Disney Princesas dentro do Walt Disney Studio.]]Para dar às princesinhas tudo o que sempre sonharam, a Walt Disney Company desenvolve, produz e licencia a linha Disney Princesas ao longo do ano por meio de produtos de consumo, merchandise, estréias teatrais, vídeos, televisão, parques temáticos, um website, rádio e entretenimento ao vivo. A Disney Consumer Products é a divisão de negócio da Walt Disney Company que desenvolve produtos baseados nos direitos de propriedade de filme, TV e música da Disney. As origens da divisão nos levam de volta a 1929, quando Walt Disney pessoalmente licenciou a imagem do Mickey Mouse para utilização em um bloco de papel para crianças. Em 1932, Kay Kamen encarregou-se do que então se transformaria na Disney Licensing, preparando o padrão industrial. Hoje, é a linha Disney Princesas que produz a marca planejada para tocar todos os aspectos da vida das meninas. O amplo alcance das princesas Disney Alguns destaques que mostram o quanto a marca funciona bem em diferentes áreas: *thumb|250px|''Disney Princess Collection'', o álbum de sucesso da franquia.cinco filmes Disney Princesas estão entre os seis melhores lançamentos em vídeo da Disney de todos os tempos *quatro artigos Disney Princesas estão entre os cinco melhores premières para vídeo de todos os tempos *a Disney On Ice apresenta os Clássicos das Princesas em uma excursão global há cinco anos com um público de 2,5 milhões de pessoas todos os anos *cerca de 24 milhões de pessoas viram "A Bela e a Fera" na Broadway *"Disney Princess Collection" da Walt Disney Records alcançou o status platinum e de maneira consistente mantém o status entre os 25 melhores lançamentos no Billboard's Children's Chart com seus três lançamentos em CD *os produtos de melhor venda das Disney Princesas incluem: a melhor variedade do traje licenciado de Halloween dos últimos três anos; o melhor livro para meninas e a melhor pintura para quarto de criança ("Disney Princess Pink") *US$2,6 bilhões de dólares no rendimento das bilheterias no mundo inteiro para os filmes animados da Disney Princesas *a Disney Princesas foi nomeada Propriedade do Ano pela Fifth Annual Toy of the Year Industry Awards e pela Toy Industry Association, Inc. (TIA) Trivialidades *Ariel é a primeira princesa de cabelos vermelhos. Mérida é a segunda. *Aurora e Cinderela são as únicas princesas loiras. Rapunzel tem cabelos castanhos. *Das onze Princesas da Disney, apenas seis nasceram da realeza (Branca de Neve, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Rapunzel e Mérida). Duas delas se casaram com alguém da realeza, sendo Cinderela e Tiana. Bela tem algum tipo de relacionamento com o príncipe Adam, mais eles não se casaram, por enquanto. Pocahontas é filha do cacique, que não é considerado como parte da realeza, mais pode ser considerado um rei dentro de sua tribo. Mulan é a única personagem da franquia que não é uma princesa de fato, sendo incluída por seus atos heroícos. *Branca de Neve é a única princesa Disney que nasceu com cabelo curto, todo o resto tem cabelo longo ou na altura dos ombros, algumas dos quais são, por vezes vistas com o cabelo amarrado em um coque. Mulan teve que cortar seu cabelo para ser um soldado e Rapunzel teve os cabelos cortados, que mudaram de cor para castanho por causa de Flynn. *Kairi, do jogo Kingdom Hearts, é uma princesa de coração, em vez de uma princesa Disney. *Ariel é a única princesa que é uma criatura mítica. Todas as outras são seres humanos. *Tiana é a única princesa que é um animal (uma rã, temporariamente). *Apenas cinco das Princesas oficiais são Princesas de Coração (Branca de Neve, Jasmine, Bela, Cinderela e Aurora) em Kingdom Hearts. *Alice é a única princesa não oficial para ser uma princesa de coração em Kingdom Hearts. *Apesar de Ariel e Mulan aparecerem em Kingdom Hearts, elas não são princesas de coração, mas suas aliadas. *Pocahontas, Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida não foram apresentadas na última série Kingdom Hearts. *Cinderela e Pocahontas são as únicas princesas da Disney, que não tiveram seus antagonistas mortos em seus filmes. *Atualmente, Branca de Neve e Tiana são as únicas duas Princesas da Disney que não têm sequelas de seus filmes. *Branca de Neve, Aurora e Ariel, são, ao mesmo tempo, reais pelo sangue e também pelo casamento. Embora Aladdin tenha pedido para se tornar um príncipe ao Gênio, e seu pedido foi concedido, fazendo dele um príncipe, ele não nasceu como um príncipe, o que não faz dele um príncipe real de nascimento. *Das 11 Princesas da Disney, apenas 6 foram vistas usando tiaras / coroas reais em seu filme. Elas são Aurora, Cinderela, Tiana, Rapunzel, Mérida e Ariel. Embora nas novas fotos promocionais das Disney Princesas, cada princesa é vista usando tiara. *Mulan e Tiana são as únicas princesas a matar o antagonista principal em seus respectivos filmes, todos os outros vilões ou não foram mortos, ou mortos por acidente ou mortos pelos aliados. *Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Bela, Pocahontas, Mulan e Rapunzel são as únicas princesas que obtem os seus nomes de suas histórias originais. *Branca de Neve e Cinderela são as únicas duas princesas orfãs. *Metade das princesas (Branca de Neve, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan e Tiana) tem olhos castanhos (embora em diferentes tons, Pocahontas e Mulan tenham olhos mais escuros), mas isso é devido a quatro delas serem de raças diferentes. Branca de Neve é a única princesa caucasiana que tem olhos castanhos. Cinderela, Ariel e Mérida são as únicas três princesas que têm olhos azuis, Aurora é a única com olhos violeta, Bela com olhos castanhos cor-de-avelã, e Rapunzel com olhos verdes. No entanto, a maioria das personagens femininas humanas da Disney (incluindo os membros não-oficiais) são representadas com olhos azuis. *As mesmas cinco princesas que têm olhos castanhos também têm cabelo preto, enquanto nenhuma das outras seis tem cabelo preto. *Com exceção de Ariel e Kida, nenhuma das princesas se tornam rainhas. Isto porque, para que uma princesa possa se tornar uma rainha, ou a princesa / príncipe devem ambos estar mortos quando eles se casam, e / ou ela acaba se casando com um homem não-real. No entanto, o Rei Tritão ainda está vivo depois de A Pequena Sereia, enquanto tanto a Rainha da Atlântida e Nedakh Kashekim estão mortos até o final de Atlântida (a primeira foi sacrificada pelo cristal no prólogo, enquanto o último foi assassinado por Rourke, fazendo Kida se casar com Milo). *Pocahontas, Mulan e Mérida são as únicas princesas que não se originam dos contos de fadas tradicionais. *Pocahontas e Mulan são também as menos populares princesas na linha oficial, uma vez que raramente aparecem em qualquer mercadoria sem falar em fotos de grupo. *Todas as princesas têm pelo menos um companheiro animal: Branca de Neve tem vários animais da floresta; Cinderela tem vários ratos (incluindo Jaq e Tata) e pássaros, além do cavalo Major e do cachorro Bruno; Aurora tem suas fadas, pássaros e esquilos, Ariel tem o peixe Linguado, o caranguejo Sebastião, e a gaivota Sabidão, Bela tem o cavalo Phillipe, Jasmine tem o tigre Rajah, Pocahontas tem Meeko o guaxinim, o beija-flor Flit e, eventualmente, Percy o cachorro (originalmente de propriedade do governador Ratcliffe), e Mulan tem Mushu o dragão, Gri-Li o grilo, e Khan o cavalo; Tiana tem Louis o jacaré e Ray o vaga-lume (em praticamente todo o filme, ela agora só tem o primeiro como o último agora já está morto); Rapunzel tem o camaleão Pascal e Maximus o cavalo; e Merida tem seu cavalo de estimação, Angus e seus irmãos trigêmeos na forma de filhotes de urso. *Todas as princesas cantam músicas de grande importância para seus filmes, menos Bela que não canta a canção título de seu filme, e Mérida, que só canta uma única canção, com sua mãe. *Pelo menos, um cavalo tem aparecido em cada um dos seus filmes. *Nenhuma das princesas fazem contato visual uma com a outra sempre que elas são vistas juntas. *Cinco das Princesas da Disney tem dançado com seu interesse amoroso, respectivamente, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, e Tiana. Branca de Neve, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan e Rapunzel não dançam com seu parceiro. A dança do reino não poderia ser contada como uma dança entre Rapunzel e Flynn pois eles dançam com várias outras pessoas. Mérida não tem nenhum interesse amoroso, por enquanto. *Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida são as únicas princesas da Disney que não aparecem na série O Point do Mickey, pois a animação terminou em 2004. *Algumas das Princesas da Disney tem aparecido na série da ABC, Once Upon a Time, a série é centrada em Emma Swan, a filha de Branca de Neve que tem que quebrar uma maldição. A ABC Studios é de propriedade da Disney e, portanto, eles têm direitos sobre as princesas. Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Bela, Aurora e Mulan tem aparecido até agora nas duas temporadas. Ariel, Jasmine e Rapunzel ainda não apareceram. *Pocahontas, provavelmente, não será apresentada em Once Upon a Time desde que sua história é baseada em fatos reais. Tiana também não pode aparecer desde que a sua história se passa em Nova Orleans durante os anos de 1920. Mérida não deve fazer aparições, pois seu filme não é baseado em contos de fadas. *As oito primeiras princesas já foram representadas em uma loja de doces em Downtown Disney em Orlando, Florida. *A personagem Vanellope von Schweetz de Detona Ralph, vem a ser uma princesa, mais como ela rejeitou seu título real, ela não esta na franquia. *Jasmine é a única princesa que não é a protagonista de seu filme. Aurora tem pouco tempo no filme mais ainda é considerada a personagem principal, e Bela divide o papel príncipal com a Fera. *A menos que houvesse uma coroação oficial, proclamando as princesas como rainhas, nenhuma das Princesas da Disney são rainhas, exceto para Kida da Atlântida. Embora, aparentemente, Ariel tenha se tornado rainha do reino de Eric, no entanto, isso é questionado pelos fãs. *Alguns dos recentes lançamentos das Disney Princesas em DVD contem ironicamente previews de filmes da Disney fora da franquia contendo princesas: A Princesa e o Sapo continha uma pré-visualização de um DVD de O Caldeirão Mágico, e o lançamento em Blu-ray de Mulan pode potencialmente conter uma prévia para Atlantis em Blu-ray. *''Valente'' é o primeiro filme princesa oficial que não é um musical. *A linha Disney Princesas pode ter se iniciado muito antes de 1990. Possivelmente, ela começou após os lançamentos de A Pequena Sereia, A Bela e a Fera, Aladdin e Pocahontas. A primeira formação realmente reconhecida foi com Sininho como princesa oficial, que acabou sendo retirada, e Mulan, junto com Esmeralda foram eventualmente adicionadas mais tarde no ano de 1999, com a última, também sendo retirada em 2005. *O logotipo da Disney Princesas é oval, rosa e com uma tiara no topo. O logotipo comumente usado pela Disney, é oval e azul. O logotipo usado atualmente para a franquia Aladdin é uma mistura dos dois logotipos. *Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida são as princesas que não são destaque na linha Disney Princess Golden. Embora Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel tenham sido apresentadas na franquia de jóias das princesas. *Inicialmente, as roupas das princesas eram mais comuns dentro da franquia, mais com o tempo, elas foram mudando. Elas ganharam tiaras, jóias e roupas brilhantes em alguns casos. Elas também ganharam capas em algumas ocasiões. Nas férias de verão, elas vestiram roupas de feriado em alguns produtos. *Com exceção de Mulan e Mérida, todas as princesas usaram roupas de frio em campanhas para o Natal, incluindo Jasmine, embora ela seja mulçumana. *Pocahontas é a única princesa que manteve sua obra original inalterada. *Geralmente, as princesas são vistas separadas, sempre com duas juntas nos produtos oficiais. Elas são vistas: **Cinderela e Branca de Neve **Ariel e Jasmine **Bela e Aurora **Pocahontas e Mulan **Tiana e Rapunzel *A princesas também são qualificadas em quatro categorias: **Clássica: Branca de Neve, Cinderela e Aurora **Rebelde: Ariel, Bela e Jasmine **Étnico: Pocahontas, Mulan e Tiana **CGI: Rapunzel, e Mérida. *Tiana é a última princesa Disney feita em animação 2D. *Se uma princesa Disney perde sua posição como princesa (como por exemplo, ela se torna rainha), ela não pode mais ser uma princesa Disney. *Mérida é a primeira princesa: **a não ser criada pelos estúdios Disney, sendo totalmente feita pela Pixar. **a não ter um interesse amoroso. **em que seu filme não é um musical. **em que o seu filme é uma história original, sem ser baseado em contos de fadas ou histórias da mitologia. *Cada uma das princesas Disney teve envolvimento com algo mágico, mesmo que seja indiretamente: **Branca de Neve foi envenenada pela maçã da rainha, que continha mágia negra. **Cinderela foi capaz de ir ao baile graças a Fada Madrinha. **Malévola lançou um feitiço sobre Aurora. **Ariel foi transformada pela mágia de Úrsula em um ser humano. **Bela quebrou o feitiço sobre a Fera dizendo que amava ele. **O Gênio lançou feitiços sobre Jasmine. **Pocahontas pode falar com Vovó Willow. **Mushu é o guardião de Mulan. **Tiana foi transformada em um sapo. **Rapunzel tinha cabelos mágicos. **Mérida foi a casa de uma bruxa para encontrar uma poção para ela "mudar o próprio destino". *Houve um desenho brasileiro, feito imitando a franquia, com o nome de "A Escola de Princesinhas". As personagens principais eram: Cindy (Cinderela), Bianca (Branca de Neve, já que Bianca é branco em francês), Hime (Ariel e Mulan, e talvez Mégara também), Iria (Tiana) e Zade (Jasmine). *O livro The Art of the Disney Princess mostra as princesas com roupas e visuais diferentes. *Nenhuma das princesas estão envolvidas com a política. *Apesar se serem mais novas na franquia, Rapunzel e Tiana ganharam mais popularidade do que Pocahontas e Mulan. *Cada princesa usa algo para o cabelo: Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Jasmine, Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida usaram tiaras. Bela prendeu seus cabelos com uma fita. Pocahontas e Ariel usaram flores em seus cabelos. Mulan usou um prendedor de cabelos. *Na franquia: Cinderela é a única princesa a usar um vestido de baile. Bela e Ariel são as únicas princesas que usam vestidos de noite. Branca de Neve, Aurora e Jasmine são as únicas a vestirem trajes reais. Tiana é a única princesa a usar um vestido de casamento real. Rapunzel é a única a usar vestido de camponesa. Pocahontas e Mulan são as únicas a usarem vestidos étnicos. *Desde que Tiana foi adicionada a franquia, o foco é adicionar mais princesas e ,melhorar seus projetos. *No ano de 2013, a empresa brasileira Dermiwil lançou uma linha de produtos para 9 das 10 princesas da Disney. Tiana foi a única princesa que não ganhou uma linha de produtos escolar pela empresa. Mérida também esteve presente, porém, usando a marca de seu filme. *Com exceção de Ariel e Pocahontas, todas as princesas foram vistas fazendo trabalhos de serviçais. *Duas das princesas da Disney estão envolvidas com filmes em Live-action atuais. Elas são Branca de Neve (com o filme Branca de Neve e o Caçador) e Aurora (com o filme Malévola). *Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine e Mulan são as únicas princesas que obtiveram uma história com seus interesses amorosos antes do casamento. *Cada uma das princesas tem uma cor diferente para suas roupas, que se tornaram seu maior referêncial: **Branca de Neve: vermelho (apesar de seu vestido ser principalmente azul e amarelo). **Cinderela: azul claro (embora seu vestido seja prata no filme). **Aurora: rosa (e, ocasionalmente, azul) **Ariel: verde escuro (como uma sereia, rosa coral como um humano). **Bela: amarelo. **Jasmine: turquesa (e, ocasionalmente, violeta). **Pocahontas: laranja. **Mulan: magenta. **Tiana: verde claro. **Rapunzel: roxo. **Mérida: azul marinho. *Depois que a franquia Star Wars foi comprada pela Disney, muitos fãs acreditaram que a princesa Leia iria se tornar uma princesa Disney, mais isso provavelmente nunca vai acontecer. *Cada princesa tem mostrado um lado independente. *Cada uma das princesas se encontram em Once Upon a Time: **Branca de Neve conhece Cinderela, Aurora, Mulan e Bela **Cinderela conhece Branca de Neve **Aurora conhece Branca de Neve e Mulan **Bela conhece Branca de Neve e Mulan **Mulan conhece Aurora, Branca de Neve e Bela *A partir de janeiro de 2013, todas as princesas começarão a ser franqueadas com novos visuais. *Todas as princesas foram personagens principais de pelo menos um livro. *Em produtos oficiais, Tiana e Rapunzel estão no centro, enquanto Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel e Bela estão atrás delas, demonstrando que as duas novatas são mais populares do que elas. Branca de Neve, Jasmine, Pocahontas e Mulan geralmente ficam ao fundo, mostrando que elas são as menos populares princesas da Disney. *Várias das princesas foram animadas pelo mesmo animador. Marc Davis animou Branca de Neve, Cinderela e Aurora. Glen Keane animou Ariel, Pocahontas e Rapunzel, e Mark Henn animou Bela, Jasmine, Mulan e Tiana. Mérida é a única princesa que é a animada por alguem que não animou outra princesa. *Em promoções iniciais dos novos designes das princesas, o vestido de Ariel era rosa em vez de verde, e o vestido de Mulan era mais vermelho e com brilhos. Pocahontas continuou a mesma, só com alguns brilhos em sua roupa. Cinderela foi a única princesa com duas posições diferentes em fotos. *thumb|176px|Cinderela, Aurora (na parte de cima), Branca de Neve e Bela (na parte de baixo) na linha FairyTale Princess Collector da BarbieNeste ano, os últimos filmes da franquia serão lançados em Blu-ray (A Pequena Sereia, Aladdin e Mulan). Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões foi lançado no formato durante o ano de 2009. Cinderela em 2012, A Bela Adormecida em 2008, A Bela e a Fera em 2010, Pocahontas em 2012, Enrolados e A Princesa e o Sapo em 2011. Atlantis: O Reino Perdido será lançado em Blu-ray este ano, mais Kida não faz parte da franquia. Valente já foi lançado em 2012. *Apesar do fato de que cada princesa vem de um país diferente, todas elas falam inglês. *Os fãs não gostaram do novo design para as princesas neste ano. Devido as diversas reclamações, a Disney mudou o visual de Mulan, mudando as cores de seu vestido, para cores mais próximas de seu visual original, e deixou a pele dela mais escura, como no filme. Pocahontas, que teve um rosto mais afinado no novo visual, voltou ao seu rosto antigo, também ganhando uma boca maior e mais vermelha. *Das 11 princesas, somente quatro estiveram presentes na linha FairyTale Princess Collector da boneca Barbie, lançada na década de 90. Elas foram Branca de Neve (1999), Cinderela (1997), Aurora (1998) e Bela (2000). Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas e Mulan não estiveram presentes, embora seus filmes já tivessem sido lançados. Os filmes de Tiana e de Mérida ainda não haviam sido lançado. A primeira boneca lançada para a linha em 1995 era Rapunzel, no entanto, era a personagem dos contos de fadas em vez de a personagem da Disney. *Sininho/Tinker Bell, Esmeralda e Jane Porter foram as únicas personagens da Disney que entraram para a franquia e foram retiradas posteriormente, por serem consideradas inadequadas para os padrões de uma princesa real. *Aurora, Jasmine e Rapunzel são as únicas princesas que comemoram seus aniversários nos filmes. *Cada uma das princesas oficiais foram vistas em situações de vida ou morte, mental ou fisicamente. Bela é a que passou pela situação mais horrível, sendo quase comida viva por lobos. *Curiosamente, todas as 11 princesas da Disney (incluindo Mérida) fizeram um giro completo em algum momento de felicidade, e logo depois, acabaram em situações ruins ou de desgosto. *Rapunzel é a única princesa que nunca usou um calçado em seus filmes. *Cada um dos filmes das princesas da Disney são definidos em estações diferentes do ano: **Branca de Neve: verão **Cinderela: possivelmente verão **Aurora: possivelmente primavera **Ariel: verão **Bela: inverno **Jasmine: estação seca (desde que seu reino tinha apenas 2 temporadas) **Pocahontas: Verão **Mulan: Primavera **Tiana: final do inverno. **Rapunzel: verão **Mérida: verão *Embora Tiana e Rapunzel tenham ganhado popularidade rapidamente entre as crianças, Cinderela ainda se mantém como a princesa favorita da Disney. *Nancy, Eilonwy, Kida e Mégara são as únicas princesas que não estão na franquia, embora de fato sejam princesas. Eilonwy e Kida são as únicas princesas de nascimento, pois Nancy e Meg se tornaram princesas casando-se com um príncipe. *Cada uma das princesas estava com medo de seu interesse amoroso inicialmente, com exceção de Cinderela, Ariel e Rapunzel. *Todas as princesas são, presumivelmente, cristãs, exceto para Jasmine (muçulmana), Pocahontas (mitologia nativa, embora a Pocahontas real tenha se convertido ao cristianismo) e Mulan (culto aos antepassados). *Com exceção de Branca de Neve e Tiana, todas as Princesas da Disney tiveram conversas consideradas desconfortáveis ou algum tipo de argumento com suas figuras paternas, o que levou a uma grande mudança em suas vidas. *A maioria das princesas receberam suas características faciais de suas mães: **Branca de Neve: Cabelo (pai), Olhos e Estrutura Facial (mãe). **Cinderela: Olhos (mãe), Estrutura Facil (mãe e pai). **Aurora: Mãe ao todo. **Ariel: Cabelo (mãe e pai), Olhos (pai), Estrutura Facial (mãe). **Bela: Cabelo (pai), Olhos (desconhecido), Estrutura Facial (mãe). **Jasmine: Cabelo (mãe), Olhos (mãe e pai), Estrutura Facial (mãe). **Pocahontas: Cabelo (mãe e pai), Olhos (mãe e pai), Estrutura Facial (mãe e pai). **Mulan: Cabelo (mãe e pai), Olhos (mãe e pai), Estrutura Facial (desconhecido). **Tiana: Cabelo (mãe e pai), Olhos (mãe e pai), Estrutura Facial (mãe e pai). **Rapunzel: Cabelo (mágia do sol como loira, mãe e pai com cabelos castanhos), Olhos (mãe e pai), Estrutura Facial (mãe e pai). **Mérida: Cabelo (pai), Olhos (pai), Estrutura Facial (mãe). *Tiana é a única princesa que não teve mudanças faciais ou no cabelo no novo design, só ganhando brilho em seu vestido. Rapunzel e Mérida originalmente receberam diversas mudanças, tanto faciais quanto em seu vestido, quando foram incluídas na franquia. *Pocahontas é a única princesa que não viu sua mãe sobre qualquer forma. *Algumas princesas são vistas comemorando outros feriados parecidos com o Natal, entre eles: Jasmine com Eid ul-Fitr, Mulan com o Ano Novo Chinês, Tiana com o Carnaval, Mérida com o Dia de São Patrício e Pocahontas com o Dia de Ação de Graças. Por alguma razão, Jasmine pode ser vista comemorando o Natal, embora seja mulçumana. *Rapunzel e Mérida são as únicas princesas que tiveram uma mudança de título do filme original, que se tornou mais moderno. *Cada princesa é representada por um ou mais objetos: **Branca de Neve: Maçã vermelha, pássaro azul, pomba branca. **Cinderela: Sapatinho de cristal, abóbora. **Aurora: Agulha, roda de fiar, rosa. **Ariel: Garfo, madrepérola, tridente, concha do mar. **Bela: Rosa vermelha, livro. **Jasmine: Lâmpada do Gênio. **Pocahontas: Colar de sua mãe, uma pena, bússola, uma folha. **Mulan: Flor de pêssego, espada de seu pai, leque. **Tiana: Pote gumbo de seu pai, lírios, flor de rã. **Rapunzel: Sol, lanterna, pincel. **Mérida: Arco/flecha, urso. *A franquia já fez um comercial para as meninas do mundo todo. *Não há princesas de outros gêneros, como ficção científica. *Com exceção de Ariel, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana e Mérida, todas as princesas tiveram um livro narrando sua história no começo do filme. *Cada princesa mostrou curiosidade em uma ou mais partes de seus filmes. *Sem contar com Mérida, Pocahontas é a única princesa que não tem um vestido de noiva, seja em seu filme ou em qualquer mercadoria, como bonecas e livros. *Branca de Neve é a única princesa a não mostrar um lado rebelde e resistente de sua personalidade. *Todas as meninas do Ocidente e da America Latina, que tiveram/tem entre 5 e 12 anos de 2000 até os tempos atuais, usaram, comparam ou ganharam algum produto das princesas da Disney. *Duas das princesas tem cabelo curto, enquanto as outras tem cabelo médio ou longo: **Curto: Branca de Neve e Rapunzel (depois que teve o cabelo cortado). **Médio: Cinderela, Tiana, Anna e Mulan (embora o cabelo de Mulan originalmente fosse comprido, como é mostrado em produtos). **Longo: Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Pocahontas e Mérida. (Mulan e Rapunzel poderiam estar nesta colocação, já que seus cabelos originalmente eram longos, e são mostrados assim na franquia, mais atualmente, elas tem cabelo médio e curto, na cronologia da história) *Mesmo fora da franquia, Sininho ainda esta presente no brinquedo ''Princesas Magic Light ''da Yellow Brinquedos. *Branca de Neve, Aurora, Bela e Tiana são as únicas princesas de cabelo cacheado ou ondulado, as demais tem cabelo liso. *As personagens Dot e Jessie, dos filmes Vida de Inseto e Toy Store, respectivamente, fizeram algumas aparições na franquia, em uma coleção de livros chamada "My Princess Collection". Elas foram apresentadas, primeiramente, em imagens 2D, assim como Rapunzel e Mérida. *Minnie e Sofia fazem parte da franquia, mais não diretamente, a primeira é a presidente da franquia, enquanto a segunda é a mascote. Sofia substituiu Sininho, para que a fada fique somente dentro da franquia Disney Fadas. *Até o momento, Tiana e Mulan são as únicas princesas dubladas nos diálogos por uma mesma atriz, nas dublagens feitas no Brasil. *Das 11 princesas, cinco delas usaram magia em alguma pessoa, ou no local aonde viviam: Cinderela usou a varinha da Fada Madrinha, Aurora usou a varinha de Primavera, Ariel usou o tridente de seu pai, Pocahontas controla o vento e Rapunzel tinha cabelos mágicos. Além disso, Bela usou o Espelho Mágico e Mérida usou uma poção. *Na página oficial da franquia nos Estados Unidos, Mérida é a única a manter sua aparência original. *Anna será a primeira princesa Disney a ter um interesse amoroso no início de seu longa-metragem. *Curiosamente, Cinderela e Aurora tiveram fadas de grande importância para seus filmes, com a primeira, tendo a Fada Madrinha para ajudar a levar ela para o baile, e a segunda, com Primavera mudando a maldição para fazer ela dormir por 100 anos, em vez de morrer. Veja também *Disney Príncipes *Disney Princesas (na Disney Wiki) *Lista de vilões da Disney Princesas *Lista de casais da Disney Princesas *Lista de princesas da Disney Referências Categoria:Franquias da Disney Categoria:Grupo de Personagens Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Disney Princesas Categoria:Lista de personagens Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Disney Princesas oficiais